Scarpia
Motto, kjennetegn og gester *Motto: "Familien er alt" *Rød er familiens farge'' '' Grunnlegger og tidlig historie Den første Scarpia var Giorgio Scarpia. Han var en baron fra Firenze som tidlig opparbeidet seg et nettverk av både trofaste undersåtter, folk som skyldte ham tjenester og folk som ikke torde gjøre annet enn hva han befalte. De fleste av disse tilhørte rettsvesenet, gestligheten og andre assosiert med de adelige. Han var den første "Don" og mannen som laget grunnlaget for alle familiene. Han skapte Scarpiafamilien for omlag 120 år siden og var den eneste i familiene som har hatt en Hertug under sin innflytelse. Året baron Giorgio Scarpia døde tok Lorenzo Gabrieli med seg mange av sine slektninger og sympatisører ut av familien Scarpia, og skapte utbryterfamilien Gabrieli. De mente at man burde involvere seg mer med pengeutlånere, jøder, utlendinger og de lavere klasser, noe den gamle donen ikke ville høre noe av. Dette året mistet familien fotfeste som den øverste (skygge)myndighet i Firenze, og Scarpiafamilien mener den dag i dag at Gabrielifamilien har mye av skylden for at de ikke fortsatt er det. Områder og innflytelse Scarpiafamilien har nå stadig mye innflytelse over folk i rettsvesenet (dommere, advokater), gestligheten og noe i politiet. (Men her har også de andre familiene enkelte trofaste). Typisk Scarpia-assosierte er: Korrupte dommere (som får godt betalt), dommere som ikke tør annet (pga trusler eller skylder tjenester), advokater (som får betalt, eller skylder familien), prester som forteller viktige hemmeligheter (f.eks en viktig adelsmanns avslørende skriftemål), spioner i hoffet (elskere/elskerinner til innflytelsesrike personer, underholdere, etc) politiinspektør (som får godt betalt), enkeltstående politimenn som gir info, ser vekk/mellom fingrene, misleder sine sjefer, dreper folk (fiender av familien) på cellene (oops, det var selvmord) osv. Hovedbase Familien Scarpia (Don) har en eiendom midt i Firenze, ikke langt fra Palazzo Pitti (slottet til Hertugen). Den inkluderer en hovedbygning, et tilhørende hus og en stor hage. Her bor Don Scarpia med noen av sine (blods)familiemedlemmer, og de av sine medlemmer han stoler mest på. Consigliere og andre utvalgte med familier, og en haug med vakter (soldati). Det er hit man tar med seg potensielle nye medlemmer for å godkjennes av Don Scarpia og innlemmes i familien. De fleste medlemmer/spesialister etc bor på egne adresser og svarer til sin capo, som igjen får ordre fra hovedbasen. Er man medlem er det mest på møter, initieringer, og fester at man som kommer til hovedbasen. Don Scarpia holder fra tid til annen fester for adelige i sitt hus. Synspunkter Gabrieli : Handelsparasitter. (Forrædere av den sanne familie. En fot i hver leir, svikere med null integritet. Hadde ikke de brutt med familien hadde vi klart å holde jerngrepet over byen) I det siste har vi imidlertid blitt tvunget til å samarbeide med dem, både når det gjelder banken Petruzzi og når det gjelder handel. D'Angelis : Kloakkskum. (De laveste av familiene. Ingen klasse. Ekle "moderne" kriminelle uten følelse for prinsipp og ære. Søppelet som skilte seg fra vårt restavfall). Opium og æren Don Scarpia har lenge ment at man burde holde seg langt unna handel med dette nye som man kaller opium. Det er "under dem" og noe som kriminelle i slummen typisk bedriver (og sannsyneligvis bruker selv). Ergo: D'Angelis er sterkt involvert allerede etter hva Scarpiaene har forstått. Det som er litt skuffende er at familien Gabrieli også ser ut til å ha senket seg til slumbarnas nivå, og det var såvidt vi fikk avverget at krigen mellom de to familiene dro oss alle ned i avgrunnen. Det har man ikke råd til i disse tider. ''Det betyr dog ikke at ikke enkelte medlemmer kan mene at man burde bli med i den kampen (om opiumet), det er bare den generelle oppfattelsen og ledelsen som er i mot det, av prinsipp. '' Ledende personer i familien Scarpia *Don Scarpia *Consigliere *Capo *Capo '' Adler-Tosca-Jagde2.png mann.jpg jeg_don_giovanni_10.jpg damen.jpg Adel.jpg Rkost.jpg ''